Interesting Scent
by candy-belle
Summary: Derek wants to know why Stiles smells like Isaac. Slash ficett featuring Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski (pre-slash), with a little bit of angst, jealousy and a very happy Stiles. Written for thrace adams who wanted a little possessive Sterek - hope its okay hun, this is the first times I've tried to write these guys x


**Title:** Interesting Scent  
**Rating:** 15  
**Summary:** Derek wants to know why Stiles smells like Isaac  
**Featuring:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski (pre-slash), mentions of Scott and Isaac as well  
**Warnings:** Angst, jealousy and a very happy Stiles  
**Disclaimer:** The story is based on characters belonging MTV. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** written for thrace_adams who wanted a little possessive Sterek - hope its okay hun, this is the first times I've tried to write these guys x And I have to say a massive thank you to darkangel_0410 for helping me out, i am still finding my way around this fandom x Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

**On to the story…..**

"What the …get off me!" yelped Stiles as he was powered back into the wall and suddenly found himself with a face full of snarling growling alpha. Bringing his hands up he tried to push Derek away but the alpha just growled at him again.

"You stink of Isaac," snarled Derek as he buried his nose against Stiles' neck.

"I ...what...I..." spluttered Stiles frowning as he tried to fend off the overly familiar wolf that was sniffing his neck and pawing at his shirt. "Hey!?" he barked "Grabby wolf! Paws to yourself" he finally managed to yank his shirt free of Derek's grip. Smoothing down the crumpled material he reprimanded him, asking, "What the hell has got into you, this time, you nutcase?"

Derek growled at him again.

Not that Stiles cared. He just huffed at the posing Alpha, snapping, "Oh stop it! Growling at me has never works before. Now quit being a sour wolf and tell me what the hell your problem is."

"You smell like Isaac," snarled Derek dropping his head again to sniff Stiles neck.

Wriggling at the rather pleasant sensation, Stiles snapped back, "What? What do you mean I smell like...oh…oh..." he bit his lower lip as he suddenly realised what was happening. Slumping against the wall he gave a little chuckle exclaiming, "You're jealous."

"Am not," rumbled Derek

"Yeah right," snorted Stiles smirking at the now pouting werewolf, "You smelt Isaac on me and you flipped your little wolfy lid. You are so the jealous wolf."

"Not jealous," snarled Derek although the uncertain look he flicked stiles belied his words.

"Yea you are." corrected Stile, "You're jealous because I've got Isaac's scent all over me." He bit his lip trying not to laugh as Derek snarled his comment. As the wolf took a pace back Stiles took a deep breath before explaining, "I'm wearing Scott's t-shirt, you muppet. Mine got ruined at practice so he leant me a spare shirt, I'm guessing he must have been doing something up close and personal with Isaac last time he wore because trust me, me and Isaac - so not happening. So will you stop growling at me and…"

"But you still smell of Isaac," insisted Derek his eyes flashing with anger, "first hand Isaac," he added taking another deep sniff, "Not second hand Isaac."

"For god sake I just said we didn't...oh…oh hold on, ummm," Stiles nibble the edge of his lip and flicking Derek a look he confessed, "umm I may have sort of half hugged him. But you know only because he needed it and Scott wasn't around and…and… and anyway why am I explaining myself to you, you psycho!"

He gave Derek a shove in the chest, grinning when the wolf actually took a step back although the smile faded as Derek came straight back at him, the alpha crowding him back against the wall. Feeling Derek pressed against him from thigh to chest was enough to short circuit Stiles's already complicate brain and as he drew in a ragged breath Derek asked gruffly, "You comforted Isaac?"

Stiles nodded tensing slightly when Derek bent his head and rubbed his face against his neck. Stiles would swear later that he did not whimper and he certainly did not turn his head to give the alpha more room and he sure as hell didn't press his body forward a little to get even more contact with scarily-attractive, annoyingly-stalkerish alpha either.

"Why?" growled Derek not looking up from where he was nuzzling Stiles' neck.

Stiles tried to speak several times before he actually managed to squeak, "He was upset about something. So I gave him a half hug and told him to go find Scott."

Derek pulled back a moment and stared at him before offering what passed for a smile for the morose alpha.

"You took care of him?"

Stiles nodded, his voice lost in a sudden gasp as Derek leant back in and started to rub his face against Stiles' neck again, the alpha whispering against his neck, "Thank you."

Screwing his eyes shut Stiles tried to control his breathing as Derek's attention got more and more intense, the alpha's entire body starting to undulate against the younger man as he did. Biting back another whimper Stiles' eyes suddenly snapped open as he realised what was happening – Derek was marking him. The alpha was literally rubbing against him to mask the smell left by the brief hug with Isaac. Fighting to hold back his excited and slightly hysterical laughter, Stiles closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the surreal moment, wondering absently what kissing Derek would be like. After all he reasoned if simply being rubbed against felt this good then doing something where he was equally involved would feel amazing.

Which is why when Derek suddenly shot back a few moments later, as he too realised what he had actually been doing, he was left staring rather cautiously at Stiles, who was grinning knowingly at him. With his frown deepening Derek huffed at him then simply turned on his heel and stalked away leaving Stiles to slump against the wall and smile to himself, breathing in the rather pleasure lingering scent of surprisingly happy alpha.

FIN x


End file.
